1. Field of the Industrial Applicability
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a liquid crystal panel, and more particularly to a method of fabricating a liquid crystal panel which is produced by using a substrate larger in size than a completed panel substrate, and cutting off excess peripheral portions by dicing, after bonding of substrates.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional liquid crystal panels of the simple matrix type have been fabricated with a slab chocolate method in which a plurality of panel patterns are formed on a large substrate, and such substrates are then bonded and scribed to divide into individual panels. When using a quartz glass or Si wafer for a TFT substrate of the liquid crystal panel, because the scribe is difficult, a dicing method is adopted in which a disk-like grinding stone is rotated for cutting.
However, the dicing method had a problem that because the liquid crystal inlets of the liquid crystal panels were not yet closed at the time of dicing, the cooling water which was necessary to be flowed therethrough in the dicing process might enter the liquid crystal panels.
Means for resolving such a problem has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 63-298219, in which the invasion of the cooling water into the liquid crystal panels is prevented in such a way that a larger substrate than a completed panel substrate is used to form a dummy seal in the excess peripheral portion of the substrate, and the dicing is performed after curing of the seal.
However, the above-described conventional method had a problem that since in bonding two substrates, the internal air might be enclosed by the dummy seal which was formed in a thickness of two to three times a desired cell gap thickness, the air compressed to half or one-third of its volume by a bonding pressure would expand due to heating for curing the seal, thereby enlarging the cell gap, so that a desired cell gap could not be obtained.